


Mr. President

by Callingtheangels



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Jaskier gets angsty, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pre-Relationship, Student Board Elections, a little bit of angst as a treat, i feel like i have that board name wrong but meh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callingtheangels/pseuds/Callingtheangels
Summary: A silly modern high school au where Jaskier and Geralt end up running against each other for student body president. Pre-relationship, but Jaskier kind of gets angsty towards the end there and maybe makes it clear where he would prefer their friendship be. Geralt is able to pick up those clues.~~~~~“Of course not…” Jaskier replied. He stepped back and gave a snappy salute, hoping to mask the way his heart was racing and face was blushing. “You’re my president!”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 31
Collections: Word of the Day - My Writing





	Mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I fell off the daily writing because election night was dumb, then I got a cat, then I tried a kickboxing class, then I wanted to not think about the internet for a few days. But I'm going to write and publish stories for the Word of the Day, until I catch up. :)
> 
> November 3rd, 2020  
> Merriam-Webster Dictionary Word of the Day
> 
> Candidate, n.
> 
> 1: one that aspires to or is nominated or qualified for an office, membership, or award

"There!"

Jaskier took a step back from the wall and surveyed his work. From one classroom doorway to another, he had plastered a massive, vibrant banner that proclaimed "Vote Jaskier for President!" It was eye-catching, with all the reds and blues and pinks and greens that he has splatter painted across it. He turned and looked down the hallway at the other banners he had already put up that morning. Jaskier was definitely not a morning person, but for student body president, he would make sacrifices.

Between the colorful banners, he spotted someone at the other end of the hall. He didn’t need to get too close to recognize one Geralt Rivia, the resident dark and broody handsome stranger. Stranger to everyone else, as Jaskier had befriended him back in middle school and stuck to his side like a burr, even through his tumultuous relationship with Yennefer Vengerberg in sophomore year. Now the three of them were good friends and got along well, though Geralt would never be one to say it.

“Yoo hoo, Geralt!” Jaskier called down the long, empty hallway. His tenor vibrato bounced off the walls and Geralt’s head whipped up to peer down the hall and spot Jaskier bustling towards him with the ladder and tape he had used to hang his posters. Geralt flushed and turned, fleeing towards the locker rooms. Jaskier came to a stop with a puzzled tilt to his brow. It wasn’t like Geralt to run off like that; he would never claim that he ran off, he is too cool and scary to run away from someone, especially someone like Jaskier. He had stopped right in front of where he had seen Geralt the first time and a single dark poster caught his eye.

It was a large picture of Geralt, dressed in his usual black against a dark grey background. It made his pale skin and light hair stand out more. Across the top was printed “VOTE” in white capital letters, and the bottom had “president” hand-written on in sharpie. The tape clattered out of Jaskier’s hands as he realized that one of his longest friends was going to be running against him for student body president.

~~~~~

“I...lost?” Jaskier’s quiet voice could barely be heard in the busy hallway as he stared at the results of the student board elections. Somehow, Geralt won. He was student body president. And Jaskier was vice-president. 

After that early morning betrayal, Jaskier had tried to hunt Geralt down and confront him. But the man somehow was able to sense him coming and disappear before Jaskier could confront him. He wasn’t even that mad about Geralt running, he just wanted to ask Geralt why he wouldn’t have told him. Why he had to find out when the signs were put up. As Geralt continued to avoid him, he began to feel hurt that he wouldn’t just talk to Jaskier. Eventually, Jaskier ended up asking Yennefer, and found out that she had encouraged Geralt to run when she heard some of the ideas he had for their senior year. 

“You should listen and give him a chance,” she had said. Jaskier would listen and give him a chance, if Geralt would just talk to him! But he had avoided Jaskier all the way through the elections and now they were supposed to work together on the student board. Cripes.

That’s what led to Jaskier knocking on the door of Geralt’s house after school. His uncle Vesemir opened the door, took one look at Jaskier’s confused and hurt face, and sighed. “He’s upstairs.”

It didn’t take long for Jaskier to be face-to-face with his friend -- and to be honest, long-time crush. Geralt startled when Jaskier stepped into the room, sitting up off his bed and pulling down his headphones. He had a notebook opened on his lap that said ‘student board ideas.’

“Jask, what--”

“I’m not hurt that you won, Geralt. I’m not mad that you ran against me. But I am hurt that you’ve been avoiding me. I’m hurt that you thought something as trivial as a student board election would mean more to me than our friendship. That it would mean more to me than you do. I’m not so vain, or so stupid as to think that being president is my destiny, or some bullshit. I am extremely proud of you and I would love to hear about your ideas. You have to stop running away from me, I don’t… I would never…” Jaskier was mortified to find that his emotions were getting the best of him, and salty tears were starting to slide down his face. Geralt looked panicked. 

“Jaskier… I’m so sorry,” Geralt stood from the bed as Jaskier dropped his head into his hands, sobs shaking his shoulders. His friend crossed the room and wrapped his arms around him, one hand sliding into brown hair as the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Jaskier’s hands clutched at Geralt’s shirt and his face pressed into his collarbone as he tried to control his tears, hiccuping soft breaths. 

“Jask, I’m sorry. I was… I thought…” Geralt huffed. “I didn’t think. I’m stupid.”

Jaskier pulled his face back from Geralt’s neck and gave him a playful glare. “Careful, that’s my best friend you’re talking about.” Geralt laughed softly and brought his hands up to cradle Jaskier’s face.

“Am I? Just your best friend?” Geralt asked gently, his thumbs brushing away the wetness on Jaskier’s cheeks. There was no way for Jaskier to hide the flush that rose to his face at that question. Suddenly, it seemed like they were very close, so close that Jaskier could see the way Geralt’s eyes flashed down to his lips before meeting his gaze once again.

“Of course not…” Jaskier replied. He stepped back and gave a snappy salute, hoping to mask the way his heart was racing and face was blushing. “You’re my president!”

Geralt’s eyes widened comically, before a surprised laugh burst out of his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the way Jaskier’s eyes caught on his bicep as it flexed.

“Right, right. Well, vice-president, shall we talk about our agenda?” While Jaskier nodded and leapt for the notebook with Geralt’s ideas, which had lain forgotten on the bed, Geralt smirked to himself. Jaskier had always been so bright, so attractive, there was no way that Geralt would have caught his attention. But it seems like he had, going off his reactions. And now they got to spend even more time together, under the guise of student board meetings.

Geralt wondered how Jaskier would feel if he called a private ‘president to vice-president’ meeting every once in a while. Maybe every week?


End file.
